Black Widow's Batons/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Black Widow's Batons. Movies ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Screenshots Avengers Age of Ultron 101.jpg Black_Widow_Taking_Out_An_Ultron_Sentry.png Black_Widow_Batons_1.png Black_Widow_Batons_2.png CapWidowTeamUp-SokoviaBattle.jpg Promotional AoU Promo Vertical.png Black Widow batons.jpg JU76jFd.jpg Black-Widow-AOU-Render.png Avengers Age Of Ultron Unpublished Character Poster e JPosters.jpg BlackWidow-001-AvengersAOU.png AoU Promo Vertical.png AoU Black Widow 0005.png Widow Aou Skype promo.jpg AOU Audi Promo 08.jpg AOU EW banner.jpg Concept Art BW vs Ultronbots.jpg Andy-park-andypark15.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 2015 concept art 2.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 2015 concept art 43.jpg Behind the Scenes Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Previs_Reel-6.jpg Captain America: Civil War Screenshots Civil_War_still_AirunGarky_48.jpg HaBwPfAf30.png BlackWidow_CCW1.png BlackWidow_CCW2.png CA CW - TV spot 3 - 3.png Image00552.jpg Image00553.jpg Scarlet Witch Wanda-Civil War 20.png Promotional Civil War Team Stark promo.jpg Hablemos de Marvel Team Stark.jpg TeamCap x TeamStark Poster.jpg CW group promo 2.jpg Black Widow Civil War promo.jpg CW PROMO 5.jpg CW promo Iron Man Black Panther Black Widow.jpg CW promo Black Widow.jpg PromoCWWidow.jpeg PromoCWPantherWidow.jpeg Civil War Black Widow banner.jpg Captain America Civil War promo Black Widow.jpg Civil War Full Body 03.png CACW Black Widow FH.png Civil War Black Widow Char art 2.png EWCover 3of4.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 2.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 3.jpg EW Full Banner Cover.jpg Civil War AMC Theaters Poster 1.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster IM.jpg Civil War Mondo Poster Team Iron Man.jpg Concept Art RsSka2.jpg Behind the Scenes Black Widow with Iron Man & War Machine (Atlanta, GA - The Making of CACW).png Avengers: Infinity War Screenshots Proxima5.jpg 7PVBQ9z.jpg Ross is impresed.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-6455.jpg TVspot-11.png Infinity War 252.jpg AW Trailer 2 pic 16.png Infinity War 161.jpg AW 10 Trailer pic.png Infinity War 225.jpg Wanda IW 44.png Wanda IW 45.png TVspot-15.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-11506.jpg Infinity War 229.jpg Infinity War 232.jpg Scarlet Witch S IW 26.png Infinity War 172.jpg Infinity War 250.jpg MV5BYTNkNzE1OWQtMzAwZS00MWE4LTg4MzYtNzYyMGVhNjUyOWY5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzk3NDUzNTc@. V1 .jpg Black Widow Staff.png Scarlet Witch S IW 72.png 012scw ons inl 13.jpg BlackWidow AIW1.png Black Widow and Okoye charges at Thanos.png Promotional Avengers Infinity war poster.jpeg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Avengers Infinity War Banner art.jpg Infinity War Banner.jpg 23847475 1992955834063036 6776177000220072852 o.jpg 23916069 1992911934067426 4552627692786234552 n.jpg Avengers InfinityWar promotional poster.jpg Infinity-war-journal-art-3.jpg AIW EW Cover 13.jpg B9B47C36-EED7-4A56-B37E-841521AF0E19.jpeg Fandango Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 4.jpg Infinity War Standee.jpg Infinity War Japanese Poster.jpg Wakandains Avengers banner.jpeg Infinity War Chinese Poster.jpg InfinityWar International textless poster art .jpeg MLOU ChinaPayoff 1Sheet-01 compressed.jpg MLOU ChinaPayoff L180-01 compressed.jpg Infinity War IMAX Standee.jpg Avengers Infinity War Black Widow poster.jpg Avengers Infinity War Imax poster.jpg Infinity War Fathead 03.png Infinity War Dolby poster 1.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 2.jpg IW Odeon Poster 05.jpg Infinity War Banner 01.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 1.jpeg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 2.jpeg BP and Widow Infinity War.jpg Avengers-infinity-war-art-captain-america-falcon-black-widow-1059610.jpg DpyNuJ7UwAAWnYY.png Concept Art Avengers-infinity-war-art-captain-america-falcon-black-widow-1059610.jpg Avengers Infinity War Black Widow concept art 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War Black Widow concept art 2.jpg Behind the Scenes CorvusGlaiveandProxima.PNG Team Cap (Infinity War BTS).png Avengers: Endgame Screenshots SRogers-NRomanoff-Quinjet-AEG.png Endgame 38.png Endgame 37.png AvengersEndgameTrailer15.png AvengersEndgameTrailer16.png ClintNat - Time Heist 9.png ClintNat - Time Heist 10.png ClintNat - Time Heist 11.png Black Widow meets Red Skull.png Red Skull & Black Widow.png Red Skull & Hawkeye.png RedSkull-Hawkeye-BlackWidow.png ClintNat - Time Heist 12.png BWSHOV 1.png BWSHOV 2.png HABWT2.png HABWOVMTSFTSS.png ClintNat - Time Heist 18.png BlackWidowandHawkeyeWhateverItTakes.png ClintNat - Time Heist 26.png Promotional F51595B3-BE50-43D5-BEFC-3C73E79117D4.png Avengers - Endgame (Poster).jpg Endgame Poster 2.jpg Avengers Endgame Textless Poster.jpg Endgame Black & White Promo Art.jpg Avengers Endgame promo art 2.jpg Endgame International Banner.jpg Avengers Endgame International.jpg Avengers Endgame Chinese Poster.jpg Endgame - IMAX Poster.jpg Endgame - Dolby Cinema Poster.jpg Endgame Atom Tickets Poster.jpg Endgame Real 3D Poster.jpg Endgame_Poster_Resolution.jpg TH BlackWidowEndgame.jpg BlackWidow-EndgameProfile.jpg 57485976 2027094854006350 5066930449901682688 o.jpg Avengers Endgame Weapons Poster.jpg Avengers Endgame Poster Posse.jpg Avengers Endgame Illustrated poster.jpg Endgame AIDesign Poster.jpg Avengers Endgame Johnaslarona Poster.jpg Endgame Banner.jpg Endgame Black Widow Poster.jpg Avengers Endgame Steelbook.jpg Black Widow Endgame Fathead.png Black Widow Endgame Fathead 2.png Concept Art C32ab6c72cd3.jpg Behind the Scenes Endgame 2014 Vormir BTS.jpg Avengers Endgame Gag Reel 9.png Avengers Endgame Gag Reel 10.png EMH.jpg Black Widow Screenshots BlackWidowTeaserTrailer44.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer47.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer48.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer49.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer64.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer66.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer67.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer70.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer73.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer74.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer81.png BlackWidowTeaserTrailer87.png BW Big Game 1.png Promotional Black Widow Poster D23.png Black Widow Teaser Poster.jpg Black Widow - The Official Movie Special.jpg Black Widow - The Official Movie Special - Art 2.jpg Black Widow Movie Special.jpg Black Widow Textless Poster.jpg Natasha Romanoff Character Poster.jpg Comics Captain Marvel Prelude Pages 052_006.png Merchandise Avengers: Age of Ultron 717p5xAd8FL._SL1200_.jpg CJ7ZbZK.jpg VzGN9h9.jpg S-l300.jpg 3ruQbqA.png The_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_4_Figuer_pack_Thor_Black_Widow_Bruce_Banner_and_Hawkeye.jpg QhjeBqo.jpg SLjxTxN.jpg VX7cVCn.jpg DreXYuu.jpg Widow statue.jpg Eaglemoss WIdow 2.png Captain America: Civil War Civil War Lego 2.jpg Civil War Lego 12.jpg Civil War Lego 15.jpg Captain America Civil War Lego promo.jpg Civil War Fathead 02.png Captain-america-civil-war-black-widow-sixth-scale-marvel-902706-08 2048x.jpg Team-Iron-Man-Civil-War-Cosbaby-Hottoys.jpg Avengers: Infinity War DRrOnO2WkAEYZoD-e1514079816410.jpg Infinity War shirt 2.jpg Infinity War shirt 6.jpg Infinity War shirt 7.jpg 39521176984 341ebb5c6b b.jpg original_lego_black_widow_avengers_infinity_war_1521733297_954f4be3.jpg Infinity War Funko 1.jpg Infinity War Funko 5.jpg IW Funko.jpg 26468 AvengersInfinityWar BlackWidow POP GLAM.png Marvel Legends Black Widow.jpg 65E3DC78B18C492E89FD951E25AB5130.jpg FIGURE-037661 02.jpg FIGURE-037661 03.jpg Hasbro-Marvel-Legends-Avengers-Infinity-War-Wave-2-Black-Widow.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 1.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 2.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 3.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 4.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 5.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 7.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 8.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 9.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 10.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 11.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 12.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 13.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 14.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 15.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 16.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 18.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 19.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 20.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 21.jpg Black Widow Infinity War Hot Toys 22.jpg Captain America Infinity War Hot Toys 6.jpg Toys for Infinity War.jpg Avengers: Endgame Widiow and Hawkeye Legends Endg.jpg EndG-FP3.jpg EndgameFunkoPop10.jpg Endgame figurines.jpeg 81IRTZoxKPL._AC_SL1500_.jpg 91636sovEWL._AC_SL1500_.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 1.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 2.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 3.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 4.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 5.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 6.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 7.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 8.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 9.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 10.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 11.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 12.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 13.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 14.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 15.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 16.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 17.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 18.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 19.jpg Black Widow Avengers Endgame Hot Toys 20.jpg Black Widow'' Widow Legends 4.jpg|Marvel Legends Category:Item Galleries